1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USHA card and a UPS system which incorporates the USHA card.
2. General Background
Referring to FIG. 3, a UPS (Uninterrupted Power Supply) system with a network communication function is shown, which includes a PC (Personal Computer) 10′, a UPS 30′ electrically connected to the PC 10′, a typical USHA (UPS SNMP HTTP AGENT) card 310′ plugged in the UPS 30′ for the network function. The PC 10′ includes two serial ports 110′, 120′. The USHA card 310′ includes a serial port 400′ and a connector 500′. The UPS 30′ includes a control board 330′, first and second buses 320′, 321′, and a serial port 410′. The first bus 320′ is electrically connected between the connector 500′ and the control board 330′, and a serial cable 20′ is provided to connect the serial port 400′ of the USHA card 310′ and the serial port 110′ of the PC 10′, for remotely managing the UPS 30′ via the USHA card 310′. The second bus 321′ is electrically connected between the serial port 410′ and the control board 330′, another serial cable 21′ is provided to electrically connect the serial port 120′ of the PC 10′ and the serial port 410′ of the UPS 30′ for realizing communication between the PC 10′ and the UPS 30′ and firmware-upgrading of the UPS 30′. However, the UPS system needs two serial cables and two buses to manage the UPS and communication between the UPS and the PC.
What is desired, therefore, is a USHA card via which a UPS can communicate with a PC. What is also desired is a UPS system which reduces the number of serial cables and buses required.